Teardrops on my guitar
by fly1115
Summary: You want to know the story? Then click it ! ;


Annabeth's POV

I was having a sword training, try to keep _him_ out of my mind. He keeps spinning around my head these days in every seconds... What's wrong with me?? Why can't I just stop thinking about him??? What kind of feeling is that when looks at me with his those sea-green eyes????

"Annabeth!!! Concentrate!!! Stop day-dreaming while you're in the battle!!!" Chiron shouted.

Suddenly, a son of Ares made a cut on my arm, god damn it, it was hurt and six feet long!!

"Yeah~ sweetie. If you lose in this battle, you have to date me~" a son of Aphrodite said with a kissing-lips. _Alright I'm back to the battle, NOW._ Five minutes later, "Men down." Said me and left all those _worms_ lying on the grass.

Then I walked back to my cabin as usual, but one the way people just can't stop staring at me and whispering. I just ignored them and keep going.

"Hey! Wise girl… WOW!!" Here goes the Seaweed brain.

"What's up, Seaweed brain?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Girl… can't you feel that your arm is bleeding?" He doubted.

"Huh? What do you mean… wow!" I've almost forgot the cut from the battle.

"Come with me! Let's head to the lake!" He said then grabbed my hand, suddenly an electric feeling went through my body then I instinctively swung off his hand.

"What was that for?" He asked. "Sorry… I just… don't like people grabbing my hand… sorry…" I blushed.

"Whatever. We're here." We walked near by the lake and sit down in a face to face mode. "Don't move, it might be a little bit hurt." Then the water ran to my arm lively then my wound started to recovery. My arm shakes at the first place but then I felt warmth and comfortable that someone is massaging my arm. "I'm so good at it, am I?" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and started a topic.

Percy's POV

"So? How's your day?" She asked with a brightly smile on her face. God damn it, she is so damn beautiful, so sexy, so hot…WHAT?!! STOP!! I should take those things out of my mind!! Otherwise we'll break our friendship!

"Who me!!? Nah… just a flag capture, no big deal." I replied and sneaked into her those grey storming eyes. God they are so attractive. "You know what, Wise girl? There's a girl I want to talk to you, She is so…"

"PERCY!!! COME OVER HERE!!!" shouted by a girl from the forest

_It was Rachel._

Annabeth's POV

"Think _GOD_ is her." I mumbled so Percy won't hear me.

"She needs you, go on. I can take care of myself. Thanks for the magic water." I faked a smile. "You sure?" he asked see if I'm not okay, actually I'm _not_. I don't want him to leave and leave me all alone by the lake.

"Alright then… will I see at dinner-time?" he asked with a hand scratching his neck. "Of'cuz you will. Where could I be, you Seaweed brain?" I smirked. "Okay… see you there." Then he left, I can tell that he doesn't want to leave me either. But that girl just can't stop calling his name. How annoy! So I went back to my cabin to have a nap.

~~~~WUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~ (The horn of dinner-time)

Percy's POV

Rachel had asked me to help her with something like _which clothes looks better on me?_ God… thanks to the horn, or else I have to stay with her for whole night.

When I went to Poseidon's table . All the daughters or sons of Athena were having their dinner but without Annabeth. _Where could I be, you Seaweed brain?_ Then I rushed to that place hoping she's right there.

Annabeth's POV

I went near by the lake with a guitar on my hand. I used to play it since I was ten. I try the sound from the guitar, then start performing my song…

_Drew looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

_What I want and need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful._

_That girl he talks about,_

_and she's got everything_ _that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cuz it's so funny_

_But I can't even see_ _anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love,_

_he's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_don't know why I do._

_Drew walks by me._

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight,_

_give him all her love,_

_look in those beautiful_

_and know she's lucky 'cuz.._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home one night,_ _as I turn out the light,_ _I'll put his picture down_ _and maybe get some sleep tonight._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart._ _He's the song in the car I keep singing,_ _don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up,_

_but there's never enough._

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

"I didn't know that you were good at playing guitar." A familiar voice came from behind and I was almost jumped on the air. _It's him._

My heart started to beat faster and I could my cheek is heating up. _God! Did he hear the lyrics? Is he going laugh at me about how bad I was singing?_ I'm so nervous right now!!! "Oh! It's you, Seaweed brain. I thought you were having dinner." "Well… I am… But after I saw that you're not there, so I went to find you." I could see he was blushing even its dark around us but I'm still happy that he came for me. "Remember the girl I want to talk this afternoon?" he asked and my face suddenly turns to black. "Yah, so?" "This girl is so amazing. She has that beautiful blond hair in a ponytail and a pair of sparkling grey eyes… I can't even stop thinking about her right now." My heart break and I try to stop my tears from dripping out of my eyes. "That must be Rachel." I answered and turned my face to another side. "No, silly girl. It was _you_." I can't believe what I've just heard but he turn my face to look at him with his finger, his lips met mines… my heart melt as I returned the kiss. We've been kissing for five minutes then we break up for some air then we looked into his sea-green eyes. "I love you, Wise girl." "And I love you too, Seaweed brain." Here we go for another five minutes kiss… or maybe something _make out_?


End file.
